Let the man control the beast
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: Hawke is bitten by a werewolf, and is turned into a werewolf herself. Now she has to struggle to remind herself of who is ally and who is enemy, and where the lines blur between the two.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back... and i thought of a new story.

disclaimer to Bioware.

Chapter 1 The Beast Inside

_"... and may the man control the beast, lest the beast control the man, maker allow this woman control over the beast inside."_

As soon as the words were uttered, i could feel the change immidiately. The mindless fury that had driven me to extremes, welled away with the fur and teeth that had fed the rage for so long. Shaking, i lifted my hand, to see the same pale skin that it had been. No 3-inch claws, no matted, tangled black fur. Just me. I breathed a sigh of relif, at the knowledge that my curse was gone.

"The curse isn't gone, but it has been calmed to a controllable state. I'm sorry that i couldn't get rid of the curse, but at least now she has control over it."

"You've done more than enough, Sister Angeline. Thank you so much." Father looked at me with eyes full of both relif and worry. I sighed again, knowing that i would have to be extremely careful about my anger now. Losing myself to that kind of fury had been terrifying, and i didn't look forward to losing myself again.

"I'm sorry for running off into that den of werewolves, father. I should have waited for you, and i didn't." I couldn't meet his eyes, with the pain of the memory of how i had ended up like this. There had been a farmer complaining about a den of werewolves picking off his herd, and had put out a bounty for someone to stop them. i had eagerly taken the bounty, the peice of paper nearly flying out of my hands as i sped home to tell father. Father had raised his bushy black eyebrows at my request to go track the werewolves down, and he had demanded that he go with me. I had agreed, eager to just go, and Father agreed that we'd hunt them in the morning. i had waited for hours on the porch, pacing in impatience as father prepared himself. Finally i had charged off, not being able to hold my patience. I was quickly overwhelmed at the den, taunting the beasts with meat. They took the bait... and then they took me. I fended off as many as i could, but one managed to bypass my armor and blade and bit hard into my forearm. whatever happened afterwards... i don't remember, nor do i want to. From what i was told, i had been a black-furred fury, charging into Lothering with wrath to make even an Ogre tremble in fear. I had thrown templars like they were made of paper, slicing through their armor like a knife through butter. I had caused tremendous damage, only being cornered in the chantry, where my father himself had put a sleep spell on me, and had locked my into a cage till they could find a cure. it had taken a month to find such a cure, since the only true cure is to simply kill the werewolf. I remember pacing the cage, snapping at passersby and throwing myself against the bars for escape. finally a chantry priest had come forward, with an ancient ritual and a way to calm me. My father had eagerly agreed to the ritual, desperate to get me back. So, sister Angeline set to work, looking for ways to calm the beast that was just begging to be released. she found the ritual, and had turned me back.

"I'm glad you're back, sweetheart. i don't care if you ran off, or if you turned yourself into this. the important thing is that you're safe, and you're here. that's what matters." He said, patting my hair with relief. throwing my arms around his neck, i hugged him, glad to be back. I understood now that control would be very difficult to achieve, but i would see it happen.

3 years and 4 months later, that control snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for nice reviews, and here is another chapter:

Chapter 2 ... lest the beast control the man

"Beth! Mother's fallen!" I roared, charging on all fours at the Darkspawn, and slicing two easily with a mighty pounce. I let out a growl at the others, as Beth summoned a wall of fire to burn the other two. I heard the air distort with the sound of a sword. The darkspawn it hit fell to the charred ground, spurting black blood. Heaving myself upwards, i pulled my heavy werewolf body towards where mother and Beth were. I heard Carver approach from behind me.

"Is everyone allright?" i panted, the heat of the fires heating up my overheated fur.

"We should have run sooner! Why did we wait so long?" Beth demanded, glaring at us. i flinched, and looked at my armor, trying to avoid her gaze. I had been armored with warrior armor, complete with a greatsword, though i perfered my claws and teeth. Though even i knew the dangers of darkspawn blood. all i knew was that the blood reeked with the smell of sickness and made me want to gag.

"Why are you looking at us? we've been running since Ostegar!" Carver retorted, glaring at his twin.

"Not to ruin the lovely chat we're having, but we kind of need to run?" i reminded both of them sharply, snapping my teeth with impatience.

"Please, listen to your sister." Mother added, looking at both of them with a look that harbored no argument.

"Fine, fine. lead on, sister. Just head towards fresh air, you do remember how to do that, right?"

i growled, but lead on nonetheless. The smell of scorched earth was a disgusting smell to me, and the smell of ash was no more refreshing. Wrinkling my nose, i attempted to smell for fresh air and found it just up ahead. I followed it with eagerness, eager to get away from the ruins of the village i once called Lothering. The screech of Darkspawn drove me to a halt, and i prepared to charge towards them. Carver passed me, and i chased. With growls and battle crys, we disposed of the vile creatures. from behind me, i heard the sound of a fireball going off, and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Barking for mother to follow, we continued, till Bethany stopped us at the hill.

"Wait! were are we going?" she panted.

"Away from darkspawn, where else?" Carver said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And then where? we can't just wander-" Beth argued.

"I'm following my nose. and didn't we just agree to no arguing?" i rolled my eyes with annoyance. i wanted to be out of this place.

"But your nose can lead you anywhere, and fresh air doesn't mean no Darkspawn!"

"Would you rather we stay here, and argue till the darkspawn catch up with us?" I retorted. at her silence, i snorted "I thought not. now lets get moving. we still have a long way to go before we reach a safe place to get our thoughts together."

Turning, i continued down the hil... Where yet more darkspawn await us.

"GRRR... COME AND FACE ME, THEN!" and with that, i charged down, this time reaching for the sword. With all my strength, i lodged the greatsword into the darkspawn's head, but before i could round on the others, i heard a woman's battle cry, and it was too deep to be bethany's. Turning, i watched just in time to see the woman's male companion fall, a Darkspawn knocking him to the ground, and as i prepared to take it down, the woman sliced through the darkspawn, and guarded the man. I could sit idle no longer, and i pounced, ripping into a darkspawn, and then another, then another, and soon all the darkspawn had fallen, and i stood, looking at the woman and man with interest, while they looked at me with fear and curiousity.

"Sister!" Bethany ran over, and checked me over for wounds. none had been recieved of course, but i didn't have the heart to tell bethany i was fine. as soon as she passed me as healthy, i returned to the man.

"I am Aveline Vallen, and this is my husband, Wesley Vallen. We thank you for your help, as unusual as it is." Aveline introduced herself and Wesley, still looking at me with suspicion. "Might i ask why a werewolf is willing to save others, rather than looking for an easy meal?"

"I am not hungry for food miss. I have a family to protect, and i will not see these Darkspawn make a meal out of them." I responded, a little offended by her suspicion that i was looking for an easy meal. Luckily, Wesley was too busy looking at me, to notice Bethany's magic.

"That... is an interesting goal, miss. we would like to assist you, if that's all right with you?"

"Perfectly fine, so long as Wesley keeps his hands to himself, and not looking to arrest my sister." I growled warningly at Wesley, laying my ears back and bringing my lips back in a wolfish snarl.

"I think survival is more important than looking for apostate refugees, wont you agree?" Aveline turned to her husband.

"Agreed." Wesley said, readily.

"Then let us move, i smell fresh air nearer already." i said, charging past Aveline and her husband.

The group followed me, with us slicing through Darkspawn along the way, till we finally reached a clearing, and i lifted my nose to the air. instead of the clear air i expected, it was a faint scent i barely recognized...

"OGRE!" i yelped, as the abomination of a creature charged forward. the others ducked, but the ogre rammed right into me, slamming me into a far wall. i recovered quicky, and gave a long howl, attracting it to me as it faced the others. the ogre took the bait, and as i rammed it's horns towards me, i leapt on it's head, and let my claws sink as deep as they could, shredding it's thick skin and armor. it was a strangly joyus feeling i was having, ripping the abomination apart. the ogre, screaming and trying to get me off of it, was helpless to it all. finally, the great, lumbering beast fell, gagging on it's own blood.

leaping off, i looked excitedly at the others. Mother and Carver were pale, but fine. Bethany ran towards me and leapt up, hugging me with all her might. i caught her, and hugged her back, getting much of the ogre's blood on both of us.

"Oh... for a second i thought you were going to die! i'm glad you didn't die!" she giggled with excitement, smiling while covered in ogre blood.

"And she should've died." a old woman's voice sounded, and i leapt around, ready to defend. the old woman... as old as she was, was dressing in fitting armor, her hair done in the shape of horns, and i recognized the material of her armor as Dragonskin. I was both suspicious and in awe of this woman.

"Who are you, miss..." i asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"many call my Flemeth. i suppose it will do." She chuckled.

"Flemeth... as in the Flemeth? the witch of the wilds?" i asked, not believing my ears for a second.

"the one and only." she smiled.

"i... don't know what to say, really." i stuttered, surprised.

"I have always admired werewolves. you people really know how to get things done. but you... you have defeated a mighty ogre, something even the greatest of your kind rarely achieve. i had wondered if you were maybe an alpha, or even close to that, but no, you are a lone wolf, out here, as powerful as can be. But now my curiousity is sated, and you are safe, what more is there to talk about?"

"I'm following my nose here, flemeth. i'm headed towards fresh air, though it seems miles away. i was wondering if you could lead us to somewhere safer. even i don't have limitless energy." I looked at her, humbled by the request.

she looked at me for a second, before murmering something about coincidence, before speaking up "i will lead you to safer ground, but i want something in return. there is an amulet i have, it needs delivering. Deliver it to a place called Kirkwall, on a place called Sundermount. there you will meet with a woman named Keeper Marethari. deliver this amulet to her, and do as she asks with it, and your request's debt will be paid in full."

"very well-" i said, just as i heard a loud coughing, and i turned around in panic. Wesley was on the ground, and had a new scent that i knew well. the scent of sickness, and death.

"Wesley! whats wrong!"

"the blood- the taint- too much of it!" he groaned, before coughing up more of the vicious blood.

"his blood has been tainted. there is nothing we can do."

"Aveline... put him out of his misery. i can smell death on him now, and we can't get him to a grey warden fast enough. just give him peace."

Aveline, paused, before looking at me and nodding. with a quick stab and a few last words from wesley, our entire course was changed forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was on a family christmas trip, and my family made it clear that there were to be no electronics used. anyway, here's chapter 3._

* * *

**One Year Later...**

"Please Bartrand. we arent even asking for pay. you can have the best of the loot, and we'll take what's left! Fair either way!" I pleaded, looking to Bethany and Carver for help.

"No! Andraste's tits human! you know how many people wanna hire onto this expedition?"

"Trust us! We're a better investment than these louts. Half of them probably don't know which end of the sword goes where, let alone how to kill Darkspawn!"

"No, no, and no again! i'm not taking my chances with a bunch of random Fereldens!" Bartrand growled, glaring at me from under his eyebrows.

I could smell his lie. I had learned to pick up the scent that humans give off when they lie. It was a scent similar to fear, but with less of a strong tang to it, and Bartrand reeked of it. Not that i needed my nose to tell he was lying. He was obviously trying to keep his funds low so his profits would be high. I was certain that this financial mistake was going to be the death of him, but i was determined to get on this expedition. Being cooped up in Gamlen's apartment had given me a strong case of Stir-crazy. I had to run, hunt, fight. Not be cooped up in some house like some pampered lapdog.

" C'mon Bartrand. Get to know us. I'll buy you a drink and you can tell me all about yourself." I offered, a small light of humor in my tone.

"Get in line, ferelden. Half of kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now."

"Allright, maybe not. but still, at least think about-"

"No." Bartrand said flatly, making it clear this was the end of the discussion.

Sighing, I turned to the door, deeply discouraged by my attempts. Bartrand was a stubborn one, that i could judge just by looking at him.

"So... no expedition?" Bethany asked, as i passed her by the door.

"He's a stubborn bastard. Greedy too." I growled, disappointed.

"But- you said he'd listen!" Carver protested.

"I didn't promise he'd listen, i only said i'd give it a try." I snapped back. I was already disappointed at myself, i didn't need it from him too.

"Carver, settle down. We'll find another way. Asking him directly didn't help, but there has to be a way to prove to him that we can be trusted." Bethany said logically, but sternly. Ever since i had rescued her from the ogre, she had become harder, tougher, less like the little girl that she really was. I was partially proud of her, but i also mourned the fact that she had lost the sweet nature she once had.

"There is. We just have to figure it out." I agreed, inspired by her words. I flicked my wrist at them, beconing them to follow. As they trailed behind me, suddenly a man rammed into me. I nearly lost my balance, but as soon as i regained my footing, I realized what was wrong. My hip was lighter.

"HEY!" i roared, chasing him at full speed. Just as i was going to pounce, an arrow flew past my nose, pinning the theif. A minute later, a dwarf, of all things, stepped out of the shadows. The crossbow, a nasty one, at that, was in his hands, and a pouch of bolts peeked out of his trench coat. I wasn't sure how i hadn't seen him, but i must've been so focused on my target, i forgot to look. The dwarf approached the theif, speaking a few words to him, then punching him, before having the theif hand over my purse, and pulled out the bolt. The theif stumbled away, looking over his shoulder occasionally as he ran. Now focused on the dwarf, the first thing that made me step back, was the fact that this dwarf didn't have a beard. I had to blink, before finally recovering from the shock.

"varric Tethras. at your service." The dwarf gave a short bow.

" uh..." i looked at him with skepticism. i could feel two more shapes behind me, and assumed that Bethany and Carver had caught up to me.

" You were talking to Bartrand, right? A word of advice, don't bother. Though i may give you a better chance." Varric offered.

"not to, uh, be rude, or anything, but you show up at a convienient time, with a convenient offer. how do i know i can trust you?" I asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"no offense taken. and as for the offer, i can assure you, milady, this is a genuine offer. no catches, no tricks."

" Go on, sis. he's offering us a way out of this dump. if not for us, for mother?" Bethany encouraged.

" But-" I protested, which was silenced by a fierce glare from Bethany.

" Allright, ser Varric. what'll it take to get Bartrand to be convinced?" i asked, giving into bethany's persuasion.

" Only 50 soverigns."

" ONLY? you felt my purse, and you know if i had that kind of coin-" I protested hotly, convinced that this dwarf had to be insane.

" Not right away. there's plenty of jobs here in Kirkwall, and with my help, it'll pass like no time." Varric said smoothly, calming me.

I sighed, rubbing my head, then thinking for a moment, and then looking up and saying "Fine. but i expect everyone in my group to pull their weight."

"good girl. and with your... talents... it should be no problem for you." Varric said, smiling.

" And which talents do you speak of- oh, nevermind. Kirkwall only keeps me around because i scare gangs shitless." I shrugged, knowing how fragile my stay in kirkwall with my curse was.

_And from there, my whole life was once again in a process of work, feed family, fight, and most importantly, survive._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, uploaded to veiwer's request, and a little song, since i'm feeling happy.**

_I've stayed in one place for too long_

_Gotta get on the run again _

_I saw the one thing that I want_

_Hell bent, get outta bed_

_I'm throwing rocks at your window_

_You're tying the bed sheets together_

_They say that we're dreaming too big_

_I say this town's too small_

_**- Ryan Star, Brand New Day (aka theme of Lie To Me.)**_

* * *

I entered the tavern with the smell of stale ale knocking me full in the senses. Shaking my head and wrinkling my nose in disgust for anyone who actually enjoyed the smell, i headed up the stairs, as per Varric's directions to his room. The boards creaked under my weight, and the moist walls reminded me of a damp cave, with more noise and smell. As i reached the top step, i came face-to-face with a wild looking man, with wide eyes, and a scraggly unkempt beard. After staring at me for a moment, he immidiately asked with an almost whisper "Why you looking at me? You one of 'dem?"

" I'm sorry?" I asked, quirking my brow.

" 'dem. de ones that watch." he continued looking at me with wide eyes.

" I do not know. what do you think?" I asked cautiously, looking at him with curiousity.

" You is?" He looked at me one last time, before running off screaming about how i was "One of Dem."

I shook my head with curiousity, and continued onto varric's room. The room was a relieving change from the rest of the tavern. It was lavishly decorated, with fine decorations, and a whole table lined with chairs. And at the head of the table, sat Varric.

"Found your way alright?" He guestured to a chair, which i took.

" Most of the way was spent scaring off people, but otherwise, the way was pretty clear." i smiled.

" Well, to buisness then. We have a way into the expedition, but we'll need a Grey Warden to get there. Fortunatly, my contacts have good news. a Grey Warden resides in the city. If we can talk to him, we might have a chance at getting this expedition up and running."

" Question being: where is he?" I asked, intriuged by his idea.

" My contacts mention a woman named Lirene has been helping Fereldens, and that the Grey Warden has been meeting with her. If we get on her good side, we know where he is." Varric answered readily, standing.

" Allright. let's go talk to lirene, and hope she's in a good mood." I nodded, standing as well. I had brought Bethany and Carver with me when i came, and told them to wait outside. With Varric following, both of them joined us, and we headed to Lirene's. It was a shop i had passed often in Lowtown, but never took any interest in, till now. As i trotted up the steps, i followed the smell of Ferelden. Inside, the room was packed with Fereldens, from every place and town. As i pushed through the crowd, i heard several cries of "Healer" and pondered for a moment on who that could be. Finally, i reached the front of the room, where Lirene was waiting.

"If you're here to buy, speak to my girl, otherwise, move along." she spoke harshly.

"We are actually looking for someone ma'm. A Grey Warden, to be exact." I spoke in an even tone.

" Only Grey Warden i know of saved us all from the Blight, and you're on the wrong continent for that." Lirene responded, and gave off the scent for lying.

" I'm looking for a Grey Warden. Here. Now help us, or i'll find out myself." I growled, tired of her avoiding my question.

" The Healer was one of dem. a Grey Warden." A woman spoke up, looking at me helpfully.

" Well, i guess the secret's out now. The Healer is a Grey Warden. He works in Darktown, in an old warehouse, lit by a pair of red lanterns. I would advise being respectful to him. he's a Warden after all. his name is Anders." Lirene said, and as she said it, her shoulders seemed to relax. It seemed the very secret itself was a weight being lifted.

" Thank you mistress. we will not forget this. and thank you as well." I turned to the woman, smiling. she grinned back, with a jagged toothed grin.

I turned to exit the store, when Lirene said, "Oh, and he's a mage. He'll probably attack on sight, hiding from the Templars and all."

" Don't worry miss. The Templars treat me with about as much welcome as a homeless mutt. we may yet have something in common." I grinned, and nodded to her again, stopping to drop a few sovreigns in the box on my way out, much to Varric's dismay.

* * *

**This is Chapter 4. may be a while before the next chapter, but be patient with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Justice and the Werewolf**

**Sorry this chapter took so long.**

* * *

"Keep up!" i snapped behind me, my werewolf form causing my words to be followed by a sharp snap of teeth.

" You should slow down. Not all of us are strong enough to lift a man as if he was made of paper." Carver grunted, but speeding up nonetheless.

I did not respond, but did slow down slightly. As soon as i had heard the name of this healer, i had immidiately set off, eager to track him down. Sadly, all i had to go off of was that he was in Darktown, and his home was in a clinic with red lanterns over it. Lirene had warned us that he would be suspicious of strangers, and i was prepared to put up a fight if need be, but even a Grey Warden held enough power to make even werewolves think twice. I did not look forward to being beheaded, or any other form of dismemberment, that may occur.

" This looks like the place." i said, stopping in front of the doors. it was exactly how Lirene described. Red Lanterns, patients waiting, down to the last detail. And while i could smell the smell of death in the room, there was also the smell of magic. Healing Magic, to be exact. But this magic... it had an unusual smell to it. It was warm and peaceful, like healing magic should be, but there was a metallic tang to it, that i just couldn't place where it came from. I stepped in, and most of the patients looked my way, and froze. I couldn't help but flinch. upon arriving in Kirkwall, i had worked with athenril. And as soon as i agreed, i immidiately regretted it. She used my Werewolf abilities to strike fear into her enemies, and make collecting money from merchants easier. Sadly, it wasn't just the Merchants i had affected. Many common people, including my own Fereldens, saw me as a sign to flee the area, and quickly.

But that was a year ago, and i was free to change my fate. And i had already wanted to start by reassuring the people i had scared that i meant no harm, and was only doing as i was told.

I approached the Healer with caution, the nails of my feet clicking on the stone. I took a few steps closer to see that a small boy, approximately a teenager, was lying on the cot, with blood and sweat covering his body. it looked like his chest had been crushed by some large object. When the last of the lacerations on the boys body had been closed, and his lungs repaired, I nearly jumped when the boy took in a huge gasp of air. he was whole and well, with only blood covering his clothes to show he had been severely injured. I looked towards the healer, and he was stumbling back towards a pillar, exhausted to the point of collapsing. I could only imagine how much energy he had used to save the boy. The father of the boy looked towards the healer, then put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something that sounded like "Thank you."

I took another step forward, and as soon as i did, The Healer lit up blue for a second, and breifly smelled the metallic tang i had smelled earlier. Suddenly he whirled around, staff in hand, and settled into a battle position as he waited for an agressive move from us. I did not flinch. I did not dare act fearful now, when i had the chance to prove my strength if necessary.

" I have made this place a sanctum of healing, and Salvation. Why do you threaten it?" The healer called, glaring at us with narrowed firey copper eyes. I liked him already, he could stand up to intruders even when he knew he would fail in his condition.

I looked at the staff, then him, giving him a raised eyebrow, and an unimpressed gaze.

"We aren't here to fight, Little One. You can put your weapon down." I barked, nodding to the staff.

He huffed, then looked like he was about to taunt me, but relented, and dropped his staff back against the pillar.

" Good boy. and as for why we 'threaten' you, we are on an expedition into the Deep Roads to find a Lost Thaig and help clear it out. problem being, we don't have the necessary materials, namely, maps."

" You with the wardens? Well, you can tell them i'm not going. The heartless bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Ser Pounce-a-Lot. He hated the Deep Roads." He looked saddened for a moment, before resuming his 'tough' act.

" Forgive me for getting us off topic, but did i hear correctly? i heard Cat, and Ser Pounce-a-Lot, and Deep roads."

" Yes, my cat was Named Ser Pounce-a-Lot. Laugh it up. Was a brave little fellow. Almost got ripped in half by a Genlock once. He swatted the bugger on the nose. Drew blood too. The damn 'Warden-Commander' said he 'made me too soft.' I had to give him to a friend in Amaranthine." He looked sad again, and held it a couple of more minutes, before resuming his act.

" A cat even werewolves would think twice about approaching. I am sorry it ended the way it did for him." I said respectfully, even admiring the cat for a few seconds.

" I- Thank you?" Anders looked surprised, not sure wether i was mocking his cat or admiring it.

" I only speak the truth. But back to topic, we still need maps. And if you hate them so much, think of it this way. if you give them to us, we go where we want to, and you never have to look at them again." I offered, but the way he glared again, was a sign that my answer was most likely...

" No. I don't want any more trouble than i've already- unless, you're willing to help me? a favor for a favor?"

" Now this is a surprise, but go on." I commented, but was now listening with both ears.

" Are you sure? what if i asked for... the knight commander's head on a spike?"

I gave a wolfish grin, but responded " If that were possible, i think about a hundred other apostates would've done it already. But, who knows. I could be a first."

He grinned at my humor, but said " While that would be a glorious day for me, i'm afraid i have something else in mind."

" It's my friend, Karl. He's a mage, here in the Kirkwall circle. He's been trapped inside the gallows for weeks, without a single day of yard exercise. I'm worried about him. We used to send letters through a maid in the gallows, but then the letters stopped coming. his last letter said the Knight Commander was turning the gallows into a prison. Mages are locked in their cells, refused appearances at court. I told him i would help."

" You plan to break into the gallows, a fortress built on water, alone and unarmed?" I looked at him with extreme skeptisism at his plan.

" Not the gallows. I told him to meet me in the Chantry at Midnight. And as for alone and unarmed, there's a reason i'm asking your help. and i'm hardly unarmed." He said surely, displaying fire on his fingers before looking back at me.

" That's much more believable. But, what happens to Karl after he is free? there's still the chance he can get recaptured." I warned him.

" I'm booking him transport out of the city on the next ship that leaves Kirkwall. whatever happens, Karl must be free. please. He is... very important to me. I can't stand the thought of him trapped a day longer..." Anders pleaded, now showing how willing he was to accept help. Even if it was from something like me.

"... Very well. we'll help your friend. be ready by tonight, i get the feeling that Karl isn't leaving the city without a fight from the Templars."

Anders nodded, and held out his hand, to shake hands on the deal. I held out a paw, the long, jagged claw curled into my palm to prevent injury to him, and we fit our hands into eachother's. we lingered for a few seconds, then broke apart. As i turned and left, i could hear him sigh, and fall into his desk chair.

* * *

**If anyone is curious about what our hawke looks like, this is a basic idea:**

**fs70/f/2011/018/5/0/worgen_female_concept_again_by_**

**albums/a130/WolvenDarkDesires/character%20race%**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**After a long time of a long writers block, i think i'm ready to write again. feel free to give opinions, and don't be afraid to be honest! and remember as always, have FUN!**

**All rights to Bioware and all accompanied companies.**

* * *

_"After time adrift among open stars,_

_ along tides of light and shoals of dust,_

_ I  
will return to where I began__."_

_-Tali'zorah Nar Rayya, Mass effect 2_

I inhaled the mountain air, grateful to be out of the walled stink of Kirkwall. I was in my Werewolf form, happy to let my wilder side vent all the stress. Behind me, Bethany, Aveline, and Varric straggled on the rocks and roots of the mountain. My black fur had grown longer in preparation for the winter that was coming on fast. Bethany had told me on the way up here that i reminded her of some giant bear-wolf cross. I had grinned at that, my pride in my appearances swelling. She had simply giggled at how i had puffed out my chest with pride, saying that i was easy to please, when it came to compliments. I let out a snort and my equivelent of a laugh.

"You'd better not be laughing at me, Sister. Not all of us posses as much natural agility as you, you know," Bethany was the first to catch up, her robes flapping as she walked.

"Me? Laugh at you? Never!" I said, pretending to be offended by such an accusation as laughing at my little sister.

"Uh-huh," Bethany said, looking at me with a 'yeah, right' look.

"It's true!" I fake-pleaded, letting myself smirk.

"Whatever you say, Sis." Bethany rolled her eyes, but smiled as well.

"You two done with Gigglefest? We've got a mountain to climb, soldier!" Aveline ordered me, pointing to the rest of the path. Ever since we helped her with Donnic and gaining her the position of Guard-Captain, she'd been practicing by ordering me around, and referring to me as 'Soldier.' I missed it from Ostagar, being ordered around. At least then, i could be assured that i was doing something right. Being the one giving the orders was harder.

"Sir, yes, Sir." I chuckled, giving a small salute before making my way up the path. I could smell smoke on the wind, and the smell of elves. But also something else strange was in the air. like a great darkness. Something bad was on this mountain, but i would best it, as was my duty.

Within minutes, i could see the Aravels that symbolized the Dalish were here. I quickened my pace, eager to be rid of this... thing... the Witch had given me. It gave me a very bad feeling, and that alone was enough to encourage me to see this through. My thought was broken, as i heard the familiar sound of spiders scurrying along the mountain. I growled, readying my teeth and claws for the spiders. The first one was shot at with lightning from Bethany, and i finished it off with a quick dodge and a bite. The second one, larger, went straight toward Varric and Aveline, who charged toward it without a second's hesitation. I turned to rip apart the last one, grabbing it's leg and, with a mighty pull, ripped it's legs out of it's socket. Bethany set it afire, and i nodded at her in thanks.

"Not bad, Fluffy. You make quick work of spiders. You for hire on pest control?" Varric nodded approvingly.

"Fluffy? since when am i 'Fluffy'?" i asked, pouting at my nickname.

"well, you're fluffy. and you're big. And you've got great big teeth and claws. that all adds up to you being named Fluffy. It makes you sound a lot more vicious." Varric laughed.

"Well, don't let the elves hear you say that. they're coming this way, and they've got weapons drawn." Bethany pointed at the coming hunters.

I shrunk away from the weapons, and hung my head low as the Hunter gave me a furious glare.

"What is that... monster... doing here?! It's lucky we don't shoot it on sight!" The hunter hissed, looking at me like a dog ready to kill a rabbit. well, maybe not like that, but now i knew what it was like to be a rabbit.

"I can speak for myself, Hunter. I'm Aegwynne Hawke. i am a former feral Werewolf, and am not intending any harm to you or your people. I'm here to deliver something, in fact. And-" I said giving the hunter a glare as he was going to ask-" It's for the Keeper's eyes, only."

"wait! this is the one the keeper spoke of." The female Hunter nodded, approving my words.

"A werewolf? I figured an elf." The male Hunter said, eyebrows raising as he looked at his partner.

"Go on in. the keeper is expecting you." The female Hunter spoke kindly.

"Cause trouble, and you'll meet our blades, Werewolf." The male Hunter growled, watching me as i passed them into the camp.

"That was close, Sis. They could've killed you." Bethany sighed in relief.

"They could try." I growled, looking back at the elves, who were back at their posts.

I approached the keeper, giving a bow as i approached, which she returned with a smile.

"Ah... it is good you have come so quickly. I appreciate that i can find a werewolf who would keep her word, and not expect food in return." the Keeper smiled at me, a true smile.

"Your guard spoke of me. you knew of my arrival?" I asked, wondering just how knowledgeable she was.

"I listened. to the birds. to the trees. To the wind, as our hunters do. I listened, but i was not certain. Nothing is ever certain." The Keeper said, smiling and nodding sagely.

"So, mind telling us your name, and why i brought this... thing... here?" I asked politely, eyeing the Hunters around the clearing, many of them with their hands on their weapons.

" I am Keeper Marethari, the Keeper of this clan. It is my job to safeguard our lore and history, as well as safeguard the clan. As for Asha'Bellanar, there is a certain ritual we have to complete, in order to ensure this debt is paid in full. You must take it to the Top of the Mountain, and there Merrill will perform the Rite to release the magic on the amulet. Do this, and any debt between you, me, and Asha'bellanar, is paid in full." Keeper Marethari explained, but i could see the 'but' in her eyes.

"I hear a 'but...' coming." I said, urging her on.

"when you complete the Rite, Merrill has asked to join you on your way back to the city." Marethari said, her expression turning very sad.

"What? Why? She has no place as a City Elf. She won't last a day there. She'll be all alone." Bethany said, shocked that a Keeper's First would give up her life here to live somewhere where she won't find the kinship that is here.

"I have presented these arguments as well. she is stubborn. But she demands she goes, or she'll go herself. that's her argument." Marethari agreed, worry in her eyes.

"Very well. I'll take her along." I relented, seeing that this Merrill was coming with or without my assistance.

"She is over there, by the path along the mountain. she's been there most of the day, but i won't pry. Go ahead and speak to her." Marethari pointed to where i could see a small, hunched over figure.

"and... thank you, werewolf. No Elvehnan would expect help from one of your kind. You might change the world, dear. Your actions may just reflect your entire race, someday." Marethari thanked us, smiling sincerely.

I grinned at her, and moved towards the mountain, focusing on the figure that was Merrill. she seemed to have a sadness to her figure, almost a pitiful look. She wore robes somewhat similar to Marethari's, with the exception of Merrill having a neckercheif in light green coloring, and chainmail under her forest green robes. I noticed some leather arm-gloves along her arms. All in all, she looked ready to fight.

I walked over, deliberately kicking a stone as to make sound against the path. the sound made Merrill jump, looking around in surprise. she laid eyes on me. Her first reaction was to run, that i could tell. But saw that i was not going to attack her, and she looked over my shoulder at Marethari, and relaxed, walking over to greet me.

"Hello. You must be the one the keeper told me about. Aneth'ara." she smiled nervously at me.

"I'm so sorry! i didn't ask your name! unless... it's not rude to ask a werewolf their name, is it?" Merrill fumbled with the words, nervousness racking her body.

i gave a small chuckle, and grinned "You'll have to do better than that if you look to offend me. I'm Aegwynne Hawke. This here is Aveline- who nodded- Bethany, my Sister- who grinned encouragingly- and Varric Tethras. Dwarf, storyteller, and nickname extrodinaire- who bowed and grinned at Merrill."

"Oh! That's good! I'm Merrill. which you probably already knew. i'm rambling, sorry." Merrill ducked her head shyly.

"I don't mind rambling, dear. I'd perfer it to be short, however. Rambling and Ranting have a way of going together. now, let us go up the mountain, and find out what kind of present this amulet has for us." I said encouragingly.

"Present? I didn't know Asha'bellanar gave... oh..."Merrill blushed in embaressment when she realized what kind of 'present' i meant." Anyway, yes, let's go."

Merril rushed on ahead, and i followed. I was glad she was comfortable with me now. i couldn't stand it when people's first reaction to me was that i was a monster. We made our way up the Mountain.

**PART 1**

* * *

**Again, do feel free to be honest when you comment. I won't be offended, i won't delete the story. don't be afraid to share your opinions.**

**And, as a side note, Aegwynne is not in reference to WOW. I just liked the name. We're allowed to reuse each other's names on here, aren't we?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Long way Home: part 2**

**Here's part 2, enjoy and don't hesitate to review and rate! So, without further adieu, let us continue our journey.**

* * *

"The keeper never mentioned you as a mage," I said, surprised as the last skeleton fell. I hated skeletons. They tasted terrible when you bit down on them, tasting of old dust and rotting bone, but at least i didn't have to bite as hard when i wanted to snap their bones.

"All keepers know a bit of magic. It's a Keeper's job to remember. To restore what we can. Sadly, we don't have much lore to speak of," Merrill said, frowning at the last part.

"You have never been caught by templars?" Bethany asked, admirance in her voice at the amount of freedom that Merrill had, under the protection of people like her clan.

"No. The templars know about us Keepers, most definately, but they usually don't pursue us if we stay away from the villages and towns and keep moving," Merrill explained, nodding her head as confirmation.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Bethany said quietly, once again throwing shame at her magic. It was a habit of hers that had sprouted since she had learned about templars and magic.

" And there have never been any abominations among your people?" I asked, shifting the topic.

" It's a rare thing, but it does happen. And when it does, the clan must hunt and kill their own Keeper." Merrill said sadly.

" Well, then. Let's get moving. The Changing Lady doesn't like to be kept waiting." I gestured to the path, and Merrill led us further, her bare feet padding softly against the hard steps. The rest of us followed silently, with me rotating my ears listening for more surprises. I was not dissapointed. I heard the sounds of more skeletons rustling from their graves, and i prepared myself to fight, flexing my fingers around the greatsword at my back.

"More skeletons. Up ahead." I growled softly to Merrill, who nodded, pulling her staff off of her back.

We reached the landing of the stairs, and the skeletons approached, as expected. I leapt forward, hacking away at the disgusting creatures with the sword. I knocked two back as they tried to sneak behind me. Sneaking was a werewolf trick. Skeletons did not replicate it well.

As we approached another landing, we found a small camp, with a male elf hunter next to the fire. as the hunter saw me, his scowl deepened, but most of his anger was directed at Merrill, for some reason.

"Ah, so the keeper finally found someone to take you from here," He sneered at Merrill, who flinched, but did not back away.

"Yes," she said, a forceful edge to her voice.

"Then finish your task quickly, dog. We cannot be rid of **this one **too soon," he scoffed, glaring at me as he spat the word, and pushed past Merrill and me.

"So... very lovely mountain here. It's even complete with dirt... and grass... and even a tree over there," I said awkwardly, shifting my weight uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. We should- We should go." Merrill began to say apologetically, but then caught herself and changed her tone to a firmer one.

We continued the few meters to the cave, before finally Merrill fully began her apology.

"I'm sorry, werewolf. You aren't really seeing the Dalish at their best. We're good people that look after one another. Just not today, apparently." Merrill slumped her shoulders as she apologized for her people's behavior. I recognized the shame in her posture. Apologizing for your people's behavior in front of strangers was never a proud moment, this much i could relate to her.

"Don't apologize for the others. They can bear their own shame, you needn't bear it for them." I told her, and she seemed to smile a little.

"We should keep going. It's not wise to keep Asha'bellanar waiting." Merrill said, gesturing to the cave.

* * *

**And that is chapter 7, boys and girls. hope you enjoyed, and please do comment, as I like to hear all of the wonderful suggestions out there. And I still don't know if there will be any form of romance in this, as I absolutely suck at such things, but if you have suggestions as to what should happen in the story, don't hesitate to tell, thank you and I plan to update soon, so keep an ear out.**


End file.
